


menari bersama

by negasi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negasi/pseuds/negasi
Summary: Levi dan Hange adalah dua kutub yang berbeda.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 10





	menari bersama

**Author's Note:**

> ditulis untuk #AOTJUKEBOX
> 
> prompt : she likes spring, i prefer winter - slchld

Bagi Levi, mencintai itu adalah sebuah kebiasaan. Tidak ada sebuah momen eureka dimana dia melihat seorang dalam sekali tatap dan berkata, “Aku mau hidup selamanya dengan dia!” Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Levi jatuh cinta seperti belajar berenang. Mulanya seperti hilang kendali, fakta bahwa ia tak bisa menjejak pada lantai kolam dan berjalan seperti biasa itu menakutkan. Namun lama kelamaan ia terbiasa. Ia bahkan tak bisa lagi kembali pada fase dimana ia tidak tahu caranya berenang. 

Hange datang seperti sebuah badai musim semi. Seperti sebuah petir di siang bolong. Anomali. 

Dan Levi tidak pernah suka anomali, kau tahu?

Jadi waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu, itu bukan pertemuan yang menyenangkan.

Levi tak begitu suka membahas masa lalu, karena meskipun mencintai itu seperti sebuah kebiasaan, hanya Hange yang terus menemaninya sampai cukup lama hingga Levi bisa mencintai seperti ini. Sebuah proses menciptakan kebiasaan bukanlah proses yang membahagiakan baginya. Berulang kali ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dia sayangi membuat Levi skeptis.

Berbeda dengan Hange. Ia suka sekali bernostalgia. Belasan album foto menghiasi rak di atas televisi. Memento yang tersimpan dalam kotak sepatu di pojok lemari baju. Kaos bolong yang tak pernah lagi ia pakai, hanya sebagai pengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Levi.

Bicara tentang pertemuan pertama, kau akan mendengarkan dua cerita berbeda dari mereka berdua. Hange akan bercerita bahwa perjumpaan pertama mereka adalah saat Levi diperkenalkan oleh Erwin ketika Levi baru dua hari bekerja sebagai bawahan Erwin, kapten tim Polisi Survey. Penuh peluh setelah berlatih membantai raksasa pemakan manusia, Erwin membuat Levi memperkenalkan diri di hadapan umum. Nada suaranya datar dan bosan, dan Levi hanya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Levi, tanpa nama keluarga.

Tanpa pernah berlatih menggunakan alat manuver vertikal secara resmi, Levi mampu mengendalikan alat itu dengan baik. Lisensi macam itu hanya diberikan kepada prajurit yang telah menyelesaikan masa berlatih selama dua tahun, dan telah melalui serangkaian seleksi panjang dan melelahkan. Hange takjub akan kemampuannya bermanuver di langit meski ia belajar secara otodidak.

Bagi Hange, Levi adalah anomali. Dan sebagai seorang maniak pengetahuan, tidak ada yang lebih mengesankan daripada anomali yang harus dipelajari.

Levi tak mengingat momen itu dengan jelas. Ia tak menangkap binar mata Hange saat melihatnya berdiri di podium dan dengan nada bosan mengenalkan diri. Presensi Hange menjadi kesan saat ia menjulurkan tangan yang penuh darah raksasa pemakan manusia dan memperkenalkan diri, “Aku Hange, aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak awal. Kau keren. Semoga kita bisa bersahabat.” Levi menatap tangan itu dengan jijik sambil mengernyit, “Cuci tangan dulu.”

Mereka adalah dua kutub magnet berbeda yang saling tarik-menarik.

Levi begitu menyukai teh, kau tahu itu? Salah satu alasan utama Levi setuju untuk bekerja bagi Erwin adalah karena bayaran yang tetap hingga ia bisa meneruskan hobi mahalnya mengoleksi dan mengonsumsi teh, barang langka yang harganya selangit. Tak banyak yang tahu kalau dulu dia tidak hidup dengan layak, mereka hanya tahu Levi adalah berandal kecil yang suka mencuri dan berbagi dengan mereka yang taraf hidupnya rendah.

Hange datang dari keluarga berkelimpahan. Tapi ia terbiasa minum kopi, minuman yang lebih merakyat dari yang biasa dikonsumsi Levi. Pagi tak pernah terasa pagi bagi Hange jika ia belum minum secangkir kopi.

Yang lucunya, Erwin kerap kali memergoki mereka bersandar berhadapan di dapur, masing-masing sibuk dengan gelasnya. Entah itu malam buta, atau siang hari, mereka sering sekali berjumpa di dapur. Mungkin mereka tak sepenuhnya saling bertentangan, Erwin menggumam pada diri sendiri.

Mungkin seperti satu koin yang memiliki dua sisi, berbeda, tapi berkaitan erat.

Bagi Levi, raksasa pemakan manusia adalah hama yang harus dibasmi saat ini juga. Levi mengandalkan kekuatannya yang super sekali dalam membasmi raksasa-raksasa ini.

Bagi Hange, cara memberantas raksasa pemakan manusia di luar dinding adalah dengan mempelajari bagaimana mereka berkelakuan hingga akhirnya bisa mendapat strategi paling ampuh untuk membasmi mereka. 

Berkaca pada hubungan mereka membuat Levi sendiri menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak pernah berharap terlibat dengan manusia yang seperti Hange. Namun mungkin takdir berkata lain. Mungkin.

Pernah sekali mereka mendiskusikan soal ini. Hange berkata bahwa saking berbedanya mereka berdua, mereka seperti menari. Jika Hange melangkah maju dengan kaki kanan, maka Levi melangkah mundur dengan kaki kiri. Jika Levi berputar maka Hange yang berdiam menjadi poros.

Erwin, yang menguping hanya tertawa mendengar itu. “Jadi kalian ini apa?” tanyanya sambil berlalu dari dapur dan mengambil air minum dalam gelas.

Mereka menari bersama seperti yin dan yang berimbang. Tidak harus ada sebuah label, menurut Levi. Mereka adalah Levi dan Hange, Hange dan Levi. Dua kutub berbeda, dua pribadi berbeda yang tidak menyukai hal yang sama. Yang menyelesaikan problem dengan pendekatan berbeda. Yang menari bersama. 

Levi menarik napas panjang setelah selesai membaca laporan terakhir yang harus ia tanda tangani. Matanya bertubrukan dengan mata coklat Hange.

Senyum Hange mengembang. “Apapun itu asal kau bahagia.”

Levi terkekeh pelan. “Apapun itu asal kau bahagia.”

**Author's Note:**

> udah lama banget ga nulis?????? wow yaudah gitu aja...  
> makasih buat twt acc aotjukebox yang sudah menyelenggarakan festival tulis-menulis ini!!! sehat-sehat terus ya adminnya. maaf kalo malah posting di sini dan bukan di twt...


End file.
